His Son, His World
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: Van Dine now a young adult, father of an only son, named Van Dean, sees that his child lives a healthy and secure life. A road with surprises and a caring parental Van Dine. Rated T.


**Van Dean**

**Hello peeps! I'm back after a long while. This time with a lesser known series, called Mecard. I love Van Dine, and any character I love, gets a nice life. In this Van Dine has a young son. He's 21 here, didn't change much, just got way more taller. His wife is missing, he lives with his ten-year old son and still is after the Mecardimals. Spankings as usual, that's how I write. If you don't like it then don't read it. Because if you flame it or post a harsh review, I will laugh at it and write even more of the subject. You have been warned. Another fair warning, I delete guest reviews, so don't waste your time with those.**

**And disclaimer is, I do not own Mecard. Someone else does, but I can't remember who.**

* * *

"Van Dean!" Came a father's exasperated tone. The father, none other than Van Dine himself. He stood high and with his arms crossed, peering at the silhoutte of his son, Van Dean walking over, he had Van Dine's hair, skin color, but he had his mother's eye color, a precious teal. The boy was a trouble himself, always getting himself in trouble, meddling where he shouldn't and amongst other things. This one time, Van Dine notcided that his Mecardimals were not where he usually had them, and only response to that, was of course, his son. Who never understood what 'Do Not Play With My Mecardimals' meant. Van Dine was going to make sure his son listened to him, no matter what he did.

"Yes, Father?" Van Dean asked, his blue hair disheveled, uncaring expression in his face and...was he already drinking? The smell of it made Van Dine urk.

Van Dean! Are you drinking? Young man, you know you're way too young for that." The taller man grit his teeth and snagged his son's arm, yanking over, ignoring his boy's shout of pain. "You are in so much trouble, mister. Not only the fact you disobeyed me and played with my Mecardimals, you straight up drank... You won the thrashing of your young life." Van Dine spat and walked his son over his special chair in the room, pulling the ten-year-old over his lap.

"Dad! No! It was only a small sip and that was because Dabby made me after I lose to him!" Van Dean cried out. Van Dine narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I will personally talk to him. But you young man, aren't safe from your punishment." Van Dine rolled up his sleeves. Then he pulled down his son's shorts and underpants. Sighing deeply, he swung up his hand and brought it down, smacking Van Dean's bottom with a resounding smack. Van Dean wailed. Then the long blue haired tall man rained down another painful wave of stinging swats. His son continued wailing, tears pooling the ground, it was pretty red now. Van Dine started talking.

"Van Dean, tell me why are you getting punished."

Van Dean couldn't breath, he was taking a lot. His father kept raining down swats. When a even sharper swat was delivered to him, in heavy tears he replied.

"B-because I took your Mechardimals...!" He sobbed out. Van Dine's eyes softened. "What else more? Go on, son." "I..I drank when I shouldn't...ahhhh Dad please stop! I'm sorry!"

"Ten more." Van Dine leaned over and started unbuckling his belt. "NO FATHER, NO-" "Shhh. Just ten more son. You can take this. Your mother was even harsher than I am. I'm doing you kindness." That was true, Van Dean's mother, used to bust his butt harsher, even harsher than what his father was doing. He knew he could take ten licks from his father's feared belt. He shivered and braced himself. The first belt lick, made him to bawl. Van Dine frowned, he never liked when his son cried or him being the cause of his pain, but Van Dean had to learn the hard way, next time he would try something else more dangerous. He already lost his wife, Saskia. He loved her deeply, losing his son, the only piece saved from Saskia, he didn't even want to think of it. Van Dine finished up the spanking and helped up his sniveling to kneel in between his lap. He cupped his son's soaked in tears cheeks and pressed his face into his chest, caressing his hair, while he rocked.

"It is over, son. It is all over." Van Dine soothed, hugging the shivering form of his bawling son. Van Dean cried so deeply, clutching his father, wailing out his apologies. His father kept rocking and soothing him, punishment was over and forgotten. He now had to comfort his little boy. "Shh, it's okay, no more, Van Dean. Please know, that I didn't enjoy doing this." He whispered, keeping his affectionated motions. Van Dean loved his father more than his mother. He never got along well with Saskia, she was way too hard on him and usually who held him and comforted him after his punishments, was Van Dine. Saskia was very cold with her son, only seeming fond of her husband. Van Dine knew this, but never did something to help his boy out of a spanking at Saskia's hands. The woman always said it was for their son's own good. Van Dine never denied Van Dean comfort, nor affection, he usually stood all night with his bawling son, when Saskia was done spanking him so severely.

Van Dean could handle all sorts of thrashings, but no matter how tough he tried to be, he always ended up bawling his eyes out. Reason why he knew his father loved him, was he always assured him he didn't like to punish him, and it was true, last time's punishment was even harsher, Van Dine ended up crying with his son.

"Do you feel better now?" Van Dine asked when his son stopped howling in pain, the boy nodded him. He was still sobbing and hiccuping. Van Dine dried off the boy's eyes with both his thumbs and picked him up carefully, heading to his room. Once he reached it, he laid Van Dean in bed on his stomach. He walked over the drawer and pull out some soothing lotion, squirted a bit in his palm, then walked back to Van Dean. He applied the lotion all over the stinging, red buttocks, shushing softly his son's newly crying. When was done, he knelt next to the bed, to see Van Dean eye-to-eye.

"Now Van Dean, did you learn your lesson?" He asked softly, gently brushing away reminders of tears from his son's eyes. Ah, his wife's eyes, so Saskia's.

"Y-yes...Dad," Van Dean sniffled and hiccuped. His poor bottom was throbbing and he wasn't sure when it would stop. He wanted to prove his father he was worth his time and not some trouble-seeker. He felt bad and gripped Van Dine's hand as his father widened his eyes, from the action.

"Never stop loving me daddy..." When his son uttered that, Van Dine felt his heart break. Maybe the boy felt so, so lonely. He patted his back softly. "Do not worry my son, I will love you forever. You're not making me disown you..not even with how many times I have to tell you, to not touch my Mecardimals without permission or doing foolishness, like drinking at your young age. Now, I want you to stay here for the rest of the afternoon. I'll call you for dinner. Then after dinner, it's shower time and get ready for bed. As an additional punishment, you will go to bed an hour earlier than your usual."

Van Dean wouldn't argue with that, he felt so exhausted. "Dad, can I sleep from now? I'm tired..."

"Sure son. But I still will wake you up later so you eat something, shower can be postponed for tomorrow. Rest now, champ. I will have my word with Dabby now." Van Dine kissed his son's forehead and left him be. Van Dean smiled though, sniffly. He closed his eyes, drifting off to quick sleep. Van Dine walked over and turned off the light, then exited the room, slowly closing the door behind him, sighing softly. He then went to find Dabby. He found him walking over with Dana, having a new Mecardimal.

"Master Van Dine! We-" Dabby cut off, seeing his master's deadly glare. "We got you a new Mecardimal..." Dana finished for her brother. Van Dine smiled at Dana, extending his hand. "Good job, Dana," he complimented as he retrieved the Mecardimal and placed it in his shoulder. "I need to have a word with Dabby, could you please prepare dinner?" He inquired softly. "Yes, of course sir!" The pigtailed girl nodded vigorously and ran off. Dabby had a feeling as to why Van Dine wanted to talk to him. Surely, he was in a world of trouble, for making Van Dean drink that sip of alcohol.

"Sir, I can explain-"

"What could you possibly explain, Dabby? That you wanted to put my son sick?!" Van Dine inquired harshly, causing Dabby to shrink and whimper. "How could you make a ten-year-old drink? What were you thinking?!" He was so livid, words wouldn't be of use now, he grabbed Dabby's ear and pulled him with him, to his special chair.

"Ow ow ow! Sir Van Dine it hurts please!" Dabby whined. "And it will hurt more now." The tall man snapped, picking up his belt and forcing Dabby to bend over the chair. Van Dine yanked Dabby's shorts and underpants in a swift motion. Dabby tried to cover his exposed bottom, but his hands where grabbed and pinned to the small of his back firmly. "This will teach you not to make my son do stupidity." And he brought down the belt down onto Dabby's bottom harsher than he struck his son. Dabby wailed at each lick, begging his master to please stop. But he was ignored and struck more and more. He should have known by now, that he shouldn't mess with his master's son, it meant getting in a world of trouble, like how he currently was into. He squirmed his legs and wailed.

"Don't you ever make Van Dean drink again." Van Dine chided, raining down licks. Dabby wailed and begged for him to stop, he couldn't handle this, this was the very first time he was spanked, it was so painful and unlike Van Dean, he wasn't able to handle it to the limit. Van Dine slowed down, and began spanking less harder. "Are you going to do this again, Dabby?"

"N-no.." Dabby's voice cracked down. "N-no Master Van Dine!" He cried heavily. Van Dine finally stopped, looking down at Dabby's red sore bottom and sighed, patting his back some. "Then we're done, we're done." His voice softened to the same tone he used after punishing his son, but he didn't hug him the same way as Van Dean, he just rubbed his back soothingly, waiting for him to calm down. "As an additional punishment, you're going to clean up the base and mop every single floor. After you're done, you go straight to bed, all activities programmed for today are over for you. And on top of that, tomorrow you'll be doing extra chores and you better not hand them over to Dana. Absolutely not drinks will hit your lips, you are under water only. Loss of sweet drinks priveleges for two weeks. Are we clear Dabby?" He inquired sternly. Dabby nodded, still sniveling. "Good because if you even think of disobeying me, I'll repeat this process again. Now, get to work." Van Dine stood and walked away, to go talk to Dana. He had a feeling the girl knew what her brother was up to and didn't care to stop him. The same chat was to go with her away.

Dana had cracked eggs and scrambled them, grabbing sweet beans and sausage. Humming as she served her master and Van Dean. She loved cooking a lot and scrambled eggs with sausage was her forte.

"Dana?" Van Dine inquired as he entered the kitchen and pulled a chair out the table, to sit down. Dana turned to him and smiled. "Yes, Sir Van Dine?" She asked, pouring some grape juice in two sippy cups.

"Did you even care to stop your brother from making him drink a sip of alcohol, yes?" Dana's smile immediately dropped. She shoo her head. "No sir...sorry. I tagged along with it.." Van Dine narrowed his eyes. Yes, now he knew he had to turn the girl over his lap as well. He pulled out the hard wooden hairbrush he always used with Dana when spanking her. Dana immediately covered her bottom and backed off, scared and shivering. "Dana don't deny you don't deserve this, you just witnessed your brother making my son drink and DIDN'T do a thing about it. Do this easier for yourself, if you come and accept your punishment, you'll get lesser swats and it'll be over soon for you. Do it the hard way, I assure you, you won't sit down for more days to come. What do you decide?" Van Dine was being way to nice to let Dana choose how she wanted to do this. Dana knew that if she just obeyed him, her swats count would be until 20, but if she didn't double that to 40. She sighed and chose the easier way. Van Dine placed her over his lap and bared her behind. "Now, I want you to count them, Dana." He instructed, rolling up his sleeves. The first whacked was delivered to Dana's bottom.

"AH ONE!" Dana wailed immediately.

SMACK!

"AHHH TWO!"

SMACK!

"T-THREE!"

SMACK!

"WAAAAAAAH F-FIVE..."

Van Dine chided her over the whacks, keeping a steady pace, he was holding the girl gently but firmly. Dana couldn't keep going after 11, she collapsed and bawled heavily. Van Dine decided to let her and didn't demand her to keep counting. He rained down the other whacks. Finally ending with it. He placed down the brush and helped Dana up to kneel in between his knees, cupping her soaked in tears cheeks and pressing her face to his chest as he rocked a soothed her, just like he did with Van Dean. He was gentle with both his son and Dana. He tended to be a little harsher with Dabby, but that was because the voice did drive him nuts to no end, he needed to show him a firm hand, with his own child and Dana it was different, the both of them obeyed fairly quickly after a sound spanking and almost never, ended up spanked on a daily basis, like Dabby ended.

"It is alright now, Dana. All over, all over." He soothed and rocked gently. Dana sobbed and hiccuped, trying to get her hand down to rub her throbbing rump. Van Dine caught her hand gently and shook his head. "No Dana. Let it heal by itself, if you rub then it gets worse." He said gently, patting the crying's girls back. Dana whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over again, shaking. "Shh, shh. I know you are, but you learned now. It's over and dealt with, no more of this. I forgive you, we do not speak of this again." He was gentle and comforting with the girl crying in his arms, he wasn't about to just leave her like that. Van Dine hated having to do this, but it was something he grew up and knew was essential to teach over a mistake, he had to keep doing this, to prevent his subordinates and son from doing anything even graver than their minor faults.

Dana shivered and cried a little more, until he fully calmed and Van Dine smiled softly at her. "Now, the only additional punishment, I have for you, is doing our laundry for a week. That should do it."

"Yes Sir Van Dine. Did you ground my brother for a period as well?"

"Yes, he has to do extra chores and is under water restriction. No sweet drinks or other flavored substance. You have to keep an eye on him, don't try to lie to me...or I'll have to punish you further. Understood?" Dana nodded again, exhausted. "Starting tomorrow with your punishment. You can eat and then it's straight to bed." He had decided. He let her eat standing, he started with his dinner as well and once he was done, grabbed Van Dean's supper in a tray, then turned to Dana. "I'm to wake my son and give him something to eat, you go to bed now. No excuses." He walked out with a final sip from his grape juice, then he tossed the dirty glass over to the sink.

Walking over to Van Dean's room, Van Dine held the tray in one hand and opened the door, walking in he smiled softly, seeing the peaceful sleeping form of his son. He traipsed over and gently shook his shoulder. "Van, it's time for you to eat." He whispered in his ear. Van Dean stirred abit and tried to sit, only to his in pain, he quickly knelt. Van Dine frowned. "I'm sorry it hurts son. I hated having to do that to you, please know that." He placed the tray gently down on the bed and helped his son sit without hurting his bottom more.

Van Dean was glad to be now his father's caring case, he loved it when he got so soft with him and treated him softer. Seeing what was to eat, he felt excited, scrambled eggs and sausage was his favorite food, so he started to slowly eat. Van Dine watched the kid with a warm smiled plastered. It was clear that he loved his son and didn't want any harm happening to him. He ruffled Van Dean's hair. "Dana prepared it. Isn't that just her forte? She makes it so perfectly." He smiled with a chuckled. His son nodded and smiled, taking small bites, refreshing himself with the grape juice. Dabby entered the room with a sniveling excuse me, he was still crying from the sounded spanking. Van Dean looked over and was confused as to why Dabby was crying. Van Dine sighed and beckoned him closer.

"Dabby," He hugged him close. "I'm not angry anymore, if I punished you it was because you made my son drink at a very young age. I won't punish you further than the already given punishments." He decided to hug him to show him he wasn't angry anymore, something that Dabby really needed to hear. Dabby nodded and was released to his chores. Van Dean felt happy inwardly the boy who got him a big spanking was punished, payback. He leaned against his father, how wrapped a caring arm around her, winking at him. "Dad, can you keep with me for a while longer?" "Of course, my son, I will." Van Dine whispered and planted a kiss to his son forehead, and when Dabby exited the room after being done cleaning, Van Dine carefully layed his son on his back in a rather soft pillow which didn't sting him and he got down as well, putting the galaxy holo-image to help his son sleep back peacefully, now that he had eaten and had his stomach full. Van Dean got relaxed and he closed his eyes, soon he was asleep. Van Dine turned to look at him and smiled again, brushing away a bang from his face.

"Goodnight, my son."


End file.
